VCBD
by Fargoth
Summary: Raven and Starfire go to Europe for a 'girls only vacation', but things steam up when they find out about a Vampire in the murky castle conviently located behind that shadowy hill everyone keeps cringing at.
1. Chapter 1

-1Vampire Calls Vampire Bites Vampire Drinks

VCBD

Chapter 1

"And this spot for vacationing you picked out, is it near a beach? Or perhaps it's by a calm peaceful river? Maybe in one of Europe's very old cities?"

"It's not what you think, Starfire" Raven said calmly as a she navigated the T-Ship through the air.

The two Titanettes were on a vacation. Each to a spot of their choosing.

"Do you think the boys miss us? I am feeling the sickness for our home already."

This was a 'girls only' vacation, and Raven's excuse to get away from Beast Boy for awhile. Though Raven was beginning to regret bringing Starfire along, she should have known that Starfire wouldn't appreciate the spot she picked out. They didn't share many common interests like real friends do.

"We're here" Raven muttered as she slipped off the pilot's seat. Starfire floated happily after her as they ventured into the warm sun's rays of daylight. Except there wasn't any rays of warm sunlight at all. "This is Whitewood"

Whitewood was a small town, a peasantry village, the likes of which had never seen anything like the T-ship before. It was almost as though the town had fallen out of an 17th century text book. The sky, the houses, even the grass seemed gray and washed out, like an old photograph.

"This is…..nice" Starfire said nervously as she searched for a spot of color.

Raven walked over to a small cottage and pulled out a key. She opened the door and cringed a bit at the sight of the house's clutter and utter filthiness. Pushing cobwebs out of the door frame, she nodded for Starfire to follow.

"This is where we're staying. There should be a broom in the closet if you want to get a head start on cleaning this place up. "

Starfire also cringed when she walked in the doorway. The welcome committee was made up of spiders and it looked like as though a giant dust pan had dumped it's cargo here for the last two centuries.

"I'll go outside and meet our fellow village-mates" Starfire fake-grinned as she anxiously scooted out the door. She walked over to the nearest person she could find and engaged her in conversation.

"Hello. I am Starfire of the Teen Titans. I am curious as to the whereabouts of local tourist attractions. Like, say that murky castle conveniently just over that hill."

The village women seemed shocked at both Starfire's spontaneous conversation and her revealing outfit, "Child, what on Earth do you think you are speaking of? That castle is home to…" the women hushed her voice and beckoned Starfire to lean closer, "… lord Greget…. the vampire" .

"Vampire?"

At this point Raven had come out to join Starfire and couldn't help overhearing. Rolling her eyes she remarked:

"There is no such thing as Vampires, I've been hearing these ridiculous horror stories all my life and I still have yet to actually find one."

"Are you saying that you are not .. afraid of his dark presence?"

"I'm saying I _deny _his dark presence. I'll go up to that castle and prove that there is no such thing as vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Vampire Calls Vampire Bites Vampire Drinks

VCBD

Chapter 2

Raven paused as she approached the manor's old and rusted door. She slid her fore finger down it's side like she would a delicate book, careful not to break it's spine. The lock had obviously been broken a long time ago, from a group of typical, common thieves.

The door made a loud and almost powerful sounding crash as she pushed it over using her telekinetic powers. Looking back one last time at the village where Starfire chose to stay behind at, she took several steps into the house.

"Lucy obviously hasn't been home in a long time" Raven muttered as she coughed slightly on the stale and dust-filled air.

"Lucy….. I once bit someone with the same name"

Raven turned to the direction that the voice came from. A disfigured creature stood in the way of the door.

"Didn't spend much time building up suspense now did you?" Raven said as her eyes glowed white.

"After awhile, Vampires stop doing that. And just go for a quick kill" He lunged forward at surprising speed.

Raven was ready. She created a shield of energy around her. The vampire banged into it but quickly recovered within a few seconds.

"You're not like the other villagers." He said sourly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Raven lifted the fallen door and lunged it at the vampire, buying herself a few seconds. She used these precious moments to fly into the cloudy, but still bright daylight.

The vampire scowled but didn't dare go into the sunlight. He locked eyes with Raven, casting his own spell insuring her return.

Raven broke eye contact difficultly and flew back towards the village.

This complicated things a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Vampire Calls Vampire Bites Vampire Drinks

VCBD

Chapter 3

Starfire recognized the alarmed look on Raven's face. She flew into the air and prepared for battle against an uncertain foe.

"The Vampire, I am to presume, is real?"

"Real enough" Raven bit her lip, she hated being wrong. "We have to go back to the castle"

"We can't just go back there. We need to make a plan of victory if we are to have success." Starfire reasoned.

"This can't wait" Raven was influenced by the vampire's spell. She was drawn back to the castle.

"Raven, I-" Starfire was cut off as Raven flew back to the castle impatiently. Concerned, Starfire followed Raven, unsure of what to expect. She touched down at where the castle door previously was and took a few steps into the darkness.

"I cannot see you friend, where are you residing?" Green light shot out from her palm.

"He was here. He still is. He is aware of our presence." Raven said emotionlessly.

"Raven, your behavior has been abnormal ever since we got here. I really think we should de----"

The vampire knocked Starfire to the ground. She couldn't scream, the wind was knocked out of her. The vampire leaned over her and stroked her face and neck. Starfire squirmed continuously but stopped struggling when she looked at his eyes. Like a snake, the vampire's eyes made Starfire paralyzed with fear.

He leaned forward and sank his fangs into her neck. Starfire could only stare into the nothingness of the dark as she began to feel herself faint.

But the Vampire suddenly recoiled and spit Starfire's blood out of his mouth.

"Your blood is even more alien than your appearance. What are you!"

Raven jerked around after hearing this. Starfire had been attacked by the vampire, and she didn't even hear it. She sent a wave of energy at the vampire pushing back against the wall and away from Starfire.

"Starfire!"

"I'm fine, Raven. But I would like to direct my anger at this neck-biting fiend." Starfire said as she caught her breath. The vampire hadn't taken out too much blood for her to keep moving.

But by the time Starfire had reached the vampire, he was dead, poisoned by Starfire's alien blood.

"That's one way to kill a vampire" Raven said sarcastically, somewhat amused.

Starfire and Raven sat in their dust covered cottage . Silent.

"Look, Starfire, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I honestly didn't know their would be a vampire. I just wanted to visit some old friends here in the village…."

Starfire smiled and looked up at Raven.

"I have been through worse things. Blindly going to fight danger is part of my job. It can't be helped whether I get hurt or not. Besides, now I know how to poison vampires."

Raven smiled too, even though there wasn't really a reason for her to do so. She just felt happy to be on vacation, with a good friend.


End file.
